The major role of- the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) is to provide state- of- the- art statistical collaboration and consultation to the members of the NYU Cancer Institute throughout the translational research process. The members of the BSR have played integral roles in cancer research at NYU and continue to expand their roles in new directions. Collaboration is provided to all basic science, clinical, and translational research programs and to the shared resource research services. Members provide statistical expertise in research study design, conduct, analysis, interpretation, and reporting of results for laboratory studies (animal and in vitro), clinical trials, and observational studies. The BSR members have developed and continue to develop methodologies that are central to new directions in laboratory-based, clinical and translational, and population- based cancer research. The resource is available: to collaborate in development of new^ research initiatives in cancer that include applications for peer reviewed funding, new investigator initiated clinical trials, and design and analysis of translational pilot studies; to collaborate in funded peer-reviewed cancer research projects; to provide short-term support collaborations in research projects; and to collaborate in development of new NYUCI supported initiatives; and to develop and introduce new methods to meet the evolving research needs of NYUCI investigators.